List of Battle for Dream Island (2000 TV series) episodes
These are episodes of Battle for Dream Island (2000 TV Series). Season 1: Battle for Dream Island (2000-2002) #Take the Plunge Pt. 1 (January 7, 2000) - Twenty animated objects are told by a talking speaker, that they can win Dream Island. #Take the Plunge Pt. 2 (January 7, 2000) - The two winners from the last episode chooses two teams for the competition. #Barriers and Pitfalls (February 4, 2000) - This time it's an obstacle course! Eraser, Pen, Pencil, and Spongy go rescue Blocky. Firey and Coiny fiercely battle. It's a race against time! #Are You Smarter than a Snowball? (March 3, 2000) - The teams are challenged one more time with a new task: a test. Don't cheat! Or doodle! #Sweet Tooth (April 1, 2000) - Pin thinks ice cakes are terrible. But can she, along with the rest of the contestants, possibly do any better!? Find out in this thrilling episode of BFDI! #Bridge Crossing (May 5, 2000) - With one more contestant gone, the anticipation builds as the two teams are faced with the hardest challenge yet: crossing a bridge! Falls and screams! Oh, no! Yikes! Wah, boo hoo! It's too hard! #Power of Three (June 2, 2000) - You know those multivitamin commercials where they say that everything's getting smaller? Well, so are the teams... temporarily. Not everyone gets their desired team! #Puzzling Mysteries (July 7, 2000) - Trapped in a room with nothing else to do, the contestants are forced to solve a jigsaw puzzle! Oh, and one contestant switches teams. #Cycle of Life (August 4, 2000) - It's a race! Of the special relay kind! But instead of carrying a bar or a bag or type of food, the contestants will be forced to carry each other! #Insectophobe's Nightmare (September 1, 2000) - No, it's not about insects. It's about a six-legged race! Get it? Six legs? Insect? Plus, it's a new stage in the whole battle for Dream Island! #Crybaby! (October 6, 2000) - Boo hoo, it's a crying contest! And two other contests! Find out who gets eliminated and who stays! #Lofty (November 3, 2000) - Ooh, an aerial contest. Involving balloons and darts! And yet another gripping elimination ceremony! #A Leg Up in a Race (December 1, 2000) - With an a heart-wrenching elimination ceremony, adrenaline-pumping ladder-climbing contest, and a heart-stopping twist in the entire fate of the series, this episode will probably make you die of excitement. #Don't Lose Your Marbles (January 5, 2001) - You're probably crying with joy. You'd better be, because this episode is filled with all of the causes to do so! Cry with joy, cry with sorrow, cry with laughter, or cry with mania! Do it all, be the jack of all trades, because this episode is bringing it on! #Half a Loaf Is Better Than None (February 2, 2001) - With all of its fourteenness, is finally here! Yet another contestant will go home this time. The competition gets more fierce as the remaining ten contestants realize they've reached the celebrated, yet also dreaded, half-way mark. What will happen? #Vomitaco (March 2, 2001) - Ew. That doesn't sound very appetizing. But who needs palatability when you have Dream Island, the ultimate motivator? See who feels the same way in this heart-pumping and fist-pumping episode of Dream Island! #Bowling, Now with Explosions (April 6, 2001) - The bowling balls themselves don't explode (aw, what a let-down), but something else does. And so will the tension, exhilaration, and excitement with this epic episode of BFDI! #The Reveal (May 4, 2001) - So, how disappointed were you when you didn't see your character? Or how amazed were you when you did see your character? Don't you just love BFDI? Why, it's the best show in the world! Oh, and the contestants throw frisbees in this episode. #Reveal Novum (June 1, 2001) - OMG, a recommended character comes into the game, and it's not one you wanted! Ha, ha, ha! Staring's involved, too! #Rescission (July 6, 2001) - Yay, we thought that bringing in the new guy would be well received! Apparently not, so now we give you the voice to undo your decision! Have fun fun fun fun! #Gardening Hero (August 3, 2001) - Space. Space? SPACE! Now with all your recommended characters! #The Glistening (September 7, 2001) - You'd better get used to these random episode titles! Characters joining, others leaving. #Don't Pierce My Flesh! (October 5, 2001) - Yeah! #Hurtful! (November 2, 2001) - In all of its glory! #Insectophobe's Nightmare 2 (December 7, 2001) - BFDI gets temporarily canceled, the remaining competitors get attacked by bugs, and as stated in the previous episode, there was no challenge. #Return of the Hang Glider (January 4, 2002) - Epically begin to watch from the epic beginning to the epic end of this epic end of an epic beginning of the epic end! Season 2: Battle for Dream Island Again (2002-2003) #Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know (June 28, 2002) - Again. #Get Digging (August 2, 2002) - The next challenge for the teams is to make a yoylestew. Teardrop is forced into W.O.A.H. Bunch to increase their members. While both teams managed to finish the challenge, one team is awarded for their simplicity, putting the other team, Team No-Name, up for elimination. #Insectophone's Nightmare 3 (August 16, 2002) - One contestant on Team No-Name is eliminated, and the remaining contestants must destroy the bugs that falling from somewhere in the box simuliar to the ones in Insectophobe's Nightmare 2, except they're now fire-proof! One team wins, thanks to a contestant with their quick thinking, meaning the other team is up for the elimination. #Zeeky Boogy Doog (November 1, 2002) - Teardrop gets the prize, but she gets eliminated too. After Coiny and Pin persuade Bomby and Yellow Face to join W.O.A.H. Bunch, the remaining contestants are ready to do the contest: making Dream Island. #Get in the Van (January 3, 2003) - TBD #Evil Leafy Strikes Back (February 14, 2003) - TBD #No More Snow! (April 18, 2003) - FreeSmart must escape Evil Leafy to survive, and the rest of the contestants continue traveling to Yoyleland. #It's a Monster (July 4, 2003) - After creating a new HPRC, the teams continue the challenge. #The Long-lost Yoyle City (August 1, 2003) - TBD TV Movie (2006) #Island Dream for Battle (September 1, 2006) - TBD Revival: Battle for BFDI (2007-TBD) #Getting Teardrop to Talk (November 2, 2007) - TBD #Lick Your Way to Freedom (November 16, 2007) - TBD #Why Would You Do This on a Swingset? (December 7, 2007) - TBD #Today's Very Special Episode (December 21, 2007) - TBD #Fortunate Ben (January 11, 2008) - TBD #Four Goes Too Far (February 1, 2008) - TBD #The Liar Ball You Don't Want (February 15, 2008) - TBD #Questions Answered (March 7, 2008) - TBD #This Episode Is About Basketball (April 4, 2008) - TBD #Enter the Exit (April 25, 2008) - TBD #Get to the Top in 500 Steps (May 23, 2008) - TBD #What Do You Think of Roleplay? (July 11, 2008) - TBD #Return of the Rocket Ship (July 10, 2009) - TBD #Don't Dig Straight Down (August 28, 2009) - TBD #The Four is Lava (December 18, 2009) - TBD Shorts #Thanks for 4 Years! (January 2, 2004) - TBD #BFDI is Back (July 28, 2006) - TBD #Paper Towel (October 6, 2006) - TBD #Ballers (June 22, 2007) - TBD #Thanks for 4 Years of Thanks for 4 Years! (January 4, 2008) - TBD #The JingJaing Squisher (February 8, 2008) - TBD #TBD (October 3, 2008) - TBD #Happy Birthday, Battle for BFDI! (November 7, 2008) - TBD Category:Lists Category:Episode list